1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission electron microscope (TEM) micro-grid and a method for making the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a transmission electron microscope (TEM), a porous carbon supporting film (i.e., micro-grid) is used, as an important tool, to carry powder samples and to observe high-resolution transmission electron microscope (HRTEM) images. With the development of nano-technology, micro-grids are increasingly coming into widespread use in the field of electron microscopy. Recently, the micro-grids used in transmission electron microscopes are usually manufactured using a layer of organic porous membrane covered on a metal mesh net, such as copper mesh net, or nickel mesh net, and subsequently a layer of non-crystal carbon films are deposited thereon via evaporation.
However, in actual applications, the non-crystal carbon films influence the observation of the high-resolution transmission electron microscopy images significantly, particularly when the diameter of the observed particles is less than 5 nanometers.
What is needed, therefore, is a transmission electron microscope (TEM) micro-grid and method for making the same, and the TEM micro-grids are conducive to acquiring better high-resolution transmission electron microscopy images when the diameter of the observed particles is less than 5 nanometers.